


Shoot an Arrow Through My Heart (Official Story)

by Fanficprincess05



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Gen, War, life and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05
Summary: When everything in Hiccup's life is destroyed, how can he ever start to rebuild it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here!  
> Thank you SO SO SO much for your patience, I am aware I had the "sneak preview" up a long longer than I anticipated. I've had this idea for a while, but finding the right words to start it off proved a lot more difficult than I anticipated.
> 
> First chapter isn't as long as I thought it would be, but I hope it's enjoyable all the same.
> 
> A fair warning: this fic is quite descriptive sometimes of its gore and violence, and yea, it might get violent later on. It's going to hopefully be a harrowing fic but with some happiness thrown in as well ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

_Do you remember those times?_

_The ones of peace, of Vikings dancing and dreaming, of dragons forging the paths ahead of us. New lands to discover, new adventures to unfold, the map of our lives ever growing like the number of islands on the oceans yet unseen._

_Do you remember what it was like before the bloodshed, the incineration, the war? Before it all came crashing down around us, like a tree suffering the blow of a lightning bolt?_

_If only those days weren’t a mere flicker on the spectrum of our existence.._

Hiccup could feel the heat creeping up from scorched ground into the sole of his foot through his boot and up his leg. His metal foot itched uncomfortably at its attachment, chafing against the flesh of the rest of his intact leg. Thick black smoke surrounded him on all sides, rendering his vision blurred and his eyes ablaze in a fiery pain. He stood there, face blank and unfocused, his body paralyzed and unmoving, stuck in place by the weight of the events unfolding in front of him.

_How did this happen?_

Tilting his head down slowly, Hiccup took in the sight of his trembling hands, the piercing glare of crimson blood staring back at him, causing his mind to race and tears to stream unconsciously down his muddied face – pure traces lining the dirtied terrain.

_How come I can’t remember?_

Rubbing his arm across his wet face and trying to wipe onto his pants the potential sins of his hands, Hiccup steeled himself and took a step into the chaos. The clouds of smoke were not kind in return, taking mere seconds to grip his lungs, causing him to choke and his breathing to stutter. Holding his breath he slowly pushed through the darkness, not knowing what he’d find on the other side, his stomach twisting in large knots.

Once upon the other side, the reaction was instantaneous and gut-wrenching. Falling to his knees, Hiccup let out a blood-curdling scream, his fists clenched tight and his heart dropping.

Berk was no more. Homes were crumbled into piles of ash, flames licking the sides of those that still stood, the remnants of those who lived there just as destroyed as the spirits within. Vikings both young and old lay strewn across the village, bodies bruised, broken, burned and bloodied, souls having left for Valhalla long ago. Dragons – having fought to defend their friends and masters – lay next to them, bodies cold and pale, their fires that once burned brightly reduced to nothing but a memory. Hiccup choked back a sob.

_What happened to my village?_

Hiccup’s eyes suddenly flickered to a flash of blonde a couple of feet away, a hand still clenched around an axe, and his mind spun in circles. Getting up, he dragged his leaden limbs forward, praying to Odin that it was not who he thought it was. Upon closer inspection his worst nightmares were not only realized but amplified by a thousand.

It _was_ Astrid laying there, her chest pouring blood from a deep stab wound, her bright hair darkened by the floating soot, her eyes opened and divulging the fear she must have felt before her death.  Surrounding her was the rest of his friends and family, bodies crumpled, having lost the fight despite their best efforts.

Hiccup could feel his grip on reality slipping, the world around him spinning. He fell to his father’s side, gripping Stoick’s arm and burying his face into the Chief’s side, a mix of tears and screams piercing through the armor.

_How did I fail you?_

Questions abounded in his hazy mind as he lay buried in his father’s side, ignoring the blood soaking his clothes and wishing the Earth could swallow him whole.

A small snapping noise a distance away broke Hiccup out of his reverie and he jumped up quickly, his senses on overload and his fear strengthening. Picking up a small dagger laying nearby, his demeanor crumpled momentarily when he noticed the Fishlegs’ insignia engraved on the handle. He held it up shakily as he walked towards the small commotion, dropping the dagger at the sight in front of him.

Wild dogs, seemingly out of place on the Isle of Berk and not residing anywhere on the island, ripping the flesh from a dragon downed by an arrow to the chest. Their teeth bared as they fought each other for the biggest morsel, their mouths bloodied and full.

That dragon was Toothless.

Hiccup could feel the final string of his sanity snap as he took in the gruesome scene in front of him. Grabbing the dagger and running to stab the evil creatures, he was halted by deep voices coming his way, and a shiver ran down his spine. Those voices were no allies of his. He considered putting up a fight but upon further consideration deemed himself unfit for the job. Nerves of steel frayed and tearing at the seams, he ran away from the voices, down to where the boats were docked. Thanking Odin that the docks were unmanned, he tried not to pay heed to the bodies of his village friends lying lifeless on the docks as he stepped around them. Grabbing hold of an anchor for one of the smaller travelling boats, used for fishing in the nearby waters, he cut the cord and pushed off from the dock into the blue wonder beyond. Into the unknown.

_What now?_

Turning one last time towards his now- decimated homeland, he bowed his head, his eyes watering and lip trembling.

_I’m so sorry, I let you down. I love you all._

Sitting down on the hardwood floor of his boat, he set adrift on the waters, not caring about where he went and wishing he were anyone else in the world.

~

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been floating on the waters for. Minutes? Hours? Time eluded him as he lay on the floor of the boat, looking up at the ever-darkening sky and wondering the next move in his life. Who was responsible for this atrocity? Revenge and anger burned deep in his veins, a sentiment that turned to grief and sorrow as he considered the reason for these feelings. How could he go on?

He flinched as cold rain began to slap him on his warm face and realized his boat was shaking more than normal. Peeking over the edge of the boat, Hiccup gasped as he saw what loomed ahead – an intense storm, propagating waves of severe force and proportions, the waters looking to take hold of any prisoners that came its way.

Hiccup scrambled to redirect his boat in another direction, but it was too late – the pull of the waves dragged the boat further into the storm, throwing Hiccup back and forth harshly. Despite his cries, nature had a different plan, throwing him from the boat and into the mercilessly cold waters. His breath ripped from his lungs, Hiccup tried his hardest to push his way to the air above but his efforts were no match for the force of waves. Not being a great swimmer to begin with, he could feel his lungs burning and his muscles cramping as he finally gave way to the power of the storm, his mind going foggy. Praying silently to Odin that he could join his friends and family, it was the last thought that registered in his mind before everything went black and his thoughts were no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything in Hiccup's life is destroyed, how can he ever start to rebuild it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends!  
> I just had a realization - the description for this fic and my Yu-Gi-Oh one (Never Let Me Go) are EXACTLY THE SAME THING. Haha, I promise you this wasn't intentional, and the stories aren't even similar in content! Just a funny observation...
> 
> As for this chapter, I struggled to figure out how to start the ball rolling on the story, but here you have it. I hope you enjoy it. Lots of questions will be answered eventually, so just keep on reading as the chapters come ;-)
> 
> Hopefully updates soon!

_The wind flowed freely through his hair; lifting his hands resulted in the lightest touch by the warm air above. Looking down, his reflection in the moving waters smiled back at him. Feeling Toothless grunting and sighing underneath him in happiness, Hiccup felt invincible. Lifting his arms to the sky above him, he closed his eyes as the sun shone on his face, reveling in the pure joy he felt in his heart._

_“There’s nothing better than this, Toothless, is there?” Hiccup sighed contentedly, patting Toothless on the side and eliciting a purr in agreement._

_“But isn’t there?” Hiccup could hear Snotlout’s voice behind him, and he rolled his eyes._

_“Yea, are you forgetting about us, Hiccup?” Astrid’s dulcet tones resounded in his ears, making his face turn red._

_“So where are we going today, Hiccup?” Fishlegs flew beside him, throwing rocks into Meatlug’s mouth at random intervals._

_Hiccup remained silent as he considered the prospects ahead of him. Dragon training? Exploring Dragon Island in the hopes of finding a new species? Trying to venture off into far and distant lands?_

_All of a sudden he saw Berk out of the corner of his eye, and his heart tugged at him. The fact that he couldn’t pinpoint was he was feeling made his stomach knot slightly._

_“Let’s go home,” was all he said quietly, the ache in his chest evident but there for unknown reasons. He could hear the rest of the group voicing their complaints and confusion but drowned them out as he turned Toothless towards home, the other dragons and their owners following suit despite their discontent._

_Landing on solid ground, he turned to them as they all stood in a semi-circle staring him down, wondering about his current behavior and actions._

_“Hiccup, what’s going on?” Astrid said worriedly, coming up and putting a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder._

_“I thought today was the day we were FINALLY going to head out and look for new lands, new dragons,” Fishlegs said, his voice laced with disappointment._

_“Yea, why are you trying to cut out our fun, Hiccup?! Don’t be such a boring leader!” Snotlout said, but Astrid shoved the back of her axe into his stomach, causing him to recline in pain._

_“Astrid, what the heck was that for?!” Snotlout sputtered, and Astrid raised an eyebrow._

_“Don’t be so obnoxious and rude, for one,” Astrid retorted, eliciting a high five from each of the twins._

_“I just feel like we NEED to be here,” Hiccup responded, causing the rest of the group to fall silent._

_“What do you mean?” Fishlegs said, the rest of the group also asking the same question silently._

_“Hiccup, if there’s something you’re not telling us –“ Astrid began, but Hiccup’s sigh cut her off._

_“I don’t know why, guys. I just..let’s just take the day off, spend it with your dragons, spend it with your family,” Hiccup smiled, waving them off nonchalantly, despite their looks of utter horror and confusion._

_“Who are you and what have you done with Hiccup?” Snotlout said, causing everyone to laugh._

_“Are you sure about this Hiccup? A day off? It sounds so..unlike you..” Astrid said, putting a hand on Hiccup’s forehead. He shrugged it off in mock offense, sticking his tongue out at her in retaliation. Toothless came and nudged Hiccup’s hand, eliciting an ear scratch in response._

_“I’m sure. We’ll meet up tomorrow, I promise. Let’s just relax for once!” He tried to yell encouragingly, although deep down anxiety was lingering._

_Watching his friends and their dragons walk off towards their respective homes, he suddenly had the urge to hug each one of them, to tell them just how much each of them meant to him._

_“Thank you guys, for all you do for this team, you’ve earned this,” Hiccup yelled, causing all of his friends to turn around and stare at him._

_“Yea, he’s definitely cracked,” Snotlout said, the others agreeing with him as they continued to go their separate ways._

_Walking into his house, Hiccup chuckled at his father, who was taken aback at seeing his son walk in so early._

_“Son, what are you doing home? I thought you’d be out exploring lands and finding new dragons with your friends, as you usually do? You’re never home this early in the day!” Sitting next to his father, he smiled up at him, watching as he prepared himself something to eat for breakfast._

_“I just thought I’d hang around here today with you and Toothless. You know, spend quality time and stuff?” Hiccup said, causing Stoick to grunt in disapproval and raise an eyebrow in his direction._

_“And since when has spending time with me been so high on your list? What’s wrong, son?” Stoick asked, causing Hiccup to wonder how his father was able to see right through his facades._

_“I..I don’t know, dad,” Hiccup said truthfully, bowing his head in worry. “I just feel like…”_

_“Like what, Hiccup?” Stoick said, pausing his fire stoking to turn to his son. Hiccup looked at him with eyes full of uncertainty._

_“Like something big is going to happen.”_

_~_

He could feel the waves moving, licking the base of his bare foot gently as they rolled in and out from the ocean. With each movement of the waves came the thumping of a pair of hands on his chest, a frantic voice humming in his ears, the distance between the two seeming endless. All of sudden he could feel everything – the burn of his eyes, nose and throat as the saltwater flowed up from his lungs and out onto the ground, the throbbing of his joints and muscles from the pounding waters, the fogginess of his sight and his inability to assess the situation he was in. His mind was cloudy, his body growing weaker with each passing second, and the panic rising.

Suddenly he felt trapped; the pair of hands had grabbed him by his shoulders and was shaking him gently, the words still throbbing in Hiccup’s ears. Hiccup began to shake and struggle against the force holding him down, screaming as loud as he could and trying his hardest to break free.

“It’s alright, Hiccup, it’s alright!” was all he was able to understand before he blacked out once more.

~

_The sun was shining brightly, the skies blue and cloudless, inviting Toothless and Hiccup to fly high. Hiccup sat staring out into the sea, his mind drifting to questions unanswered and feelings unknown. His face was etched with concentration, causing Toothless to nudge his hand in worry, snapping him out of his reverie._

_“What’s wrong, Bud?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow as Toothless motioned to the sky with his head, giving a grunt as he did so. “Oh, you want to go flying, huh? Well, the weather is calling for it..” he trailed off, grabbing his flying gear and getting up on Toothless’ back. With the click of a gear and the spreading of wings, they were off with a flash of speed, flying into the sun and into the blue._

_After a good hour of flying straight, Hiccup and Toothless landed on a small island on the ocean, one that was dragon-free and small enough that no harm could come of them. Lying on the grass and looking up into the sky, Hiccup hummed in content as the sun shone onto his face._

_“If only we could stay like this all day, huh Bud?” He questioned, but grew concerned when no answer was spoken. Sitting up, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Toothless sat there, staring off into the distance, his back turned to Hiccup. All around them, trees burst into flames, the island underneath them beginning to crumble. The heat beginning to get to him, he ran to Toothless to mount him and get off the island, not knowing where the sudden flames came from._

_“Come on, let’s get out of here Bud-“ He began but trailed off in horror as he stared at Toothless, an arrow sticking through his chest and blood running down his body. Shaking in terror, he screamed as the flames engulfed the whole island, taking him and Toothless with him._

“Toothless!” He screamed as he shot up quickly, moaning in pain as the wounds of that day’s events were felt strongly at the action.

“It’s okay, Hiccup, you’re safe. Just lay back down, because you’re hurt and acting frantic isn’t going to help,” a voice said, pushing Hiccup back down on his bed of leaves. Hiccup couldn’t place the voice, one that was gruff and not very soothing, but he swore he recognized it from somewhere. Turning his head slightly, he could see that darkness loomed and a fire blazed close by. How long had he been out for?

“Where am I?” Hiccup rasped, but once more his injuries overtook him and his mind went black.

~

Hiccup opened his eyes once more, thanking Thor that no more nightmares plagued him throughout the night. Seeing the bright sun peaking through the trees, he sat up slowly, feeling his strength returning slowly to his body and limbs. Looking around, he saw that the fire had been put out, its position in the middle of a man-made camping site. Materials, weapons and cooking equipment lay strewn along the ground, and the position of the camp itself was along the edge of a beach. Trees loomed over the site, and though Hiccup strained to see another island, there were none visible from the beach. Hiccup then assessed his own body – wounds wrapped up in bandages, a new metal foot brandishing his leg – and wondered who was responsible for tending to his needs.

Standing up, he walked along the beach to the edge of the ocean, dipping his toe into the water. The coolness of it sent a shock through his system and Hiccup bent over as the memories of his ordeal came flooding back to him, causing the breath to leave his lungs and his knees to give way. Lost in the thought of his disintegrated home and his withering spirit, he tried to remember the exact events and how they occurred, but his mind blocked him from accessing the information he needed.

He jumped suddenly at the rustling of leaves coming from the edge of the beach. Feeling his body tense, he grabbed a large rock lingering nearby and walked slowly towards the noise, poised for attack.

The perpetrator finally revealed himself, causing Hiccup to gasp, dropping his rock on the ground and widening his eyes.

It was Dagur the Deranged.

His arms full of wood and food, his face broke out into a smile when he saw Hiccup standing there. Hiccup’s mind reeled.

_Dagur was the one who saved me? Dagur was the one who helped keep me from dying? Dagur is responsible for all of this?_

_It’s impossible. Isn’t it?_

“Hiccup, I’m so happy to see you standing there! Are you hungry? I’m just preparing some breakfast for us; Thor knows you could use it after all you’ve been through!” Hiccup could feel himself backing up slowly, Dagur’s sudden enthusiasm and presence not making any sense to him, causing his mind to reel and his muscles to stiffen.

_Dagur’s been gone for years; nobody has seen or heard from him for a long time. I thought…I thought he was dead…How did he survive? How did I end up on the same island as him?_

Dagur looked at him in confusion, dropping his supplies and walking out to the beach to see Hiccup.

“Hiccup? Is everything okay? Do you need to sit down?” He questioned, but Hiccup continued to recline, his face turning red as he grabbed rocks from the ground and began throwing them at Dagur.

“Stay away from me!” He screamed over and over, his body shaking, his mind trying to make sense of the situation but failing.

_Why Dagur?_

“But Hiccup, it’s okay; I’m not going to hurt you! I just want to help!” Dagur screamed, and Hiccup could sense the statement was true, muddling his mind all the more.

_He wants to help me now? Why?_

_None of this makes any sense!_

_I need to get out of here, NOW._

“Just leave me alone!” Hiccup yelled, taking off as fast as he could down the beach and away from the campsite, leaving Dagur and his continued appeals alone in his dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback always welcome! Please check out my other fics if they seem interesting to you!
> 
> I'm not sure which story I will update next, or if I'll add a new one into the mix, but keep checking back!   
> Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts and comments are always appreciated! Once more, thanks for your patience, and despite running several fics right now, I hope to make chapter 2 ASAP. 
> 
> Please, if you're into either Yu-Gi-Oh or TMNT, I have a couple of fics in those fandoms too. Check em out !
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
